Secrets
by Dragontamer05
Summary: Ryou is keeping a secret from his friends.


Ryou looked around a bit groggily and definitely confused."Not again." He muttered to himself. "Wonder where I am this time." He surveyed the area, it appeared to be an alleyway though he wasn't sure on which street. There were about three of four people lying on the ground. All writhing in agony and screaming. Each screaming about something different, one of the men said something about being attacked by large spiders, even though there weren't any spiders, big or small on him anywhere.

Ryou just shook his head wondering what happened. He was more or less used to waking up someplace else with no memory it had happened before, but he found ever since he had moved to Domino City it was happening a lot more. Lapses in his memory, waking up some place else with no memory how he got there. And sometimes even the odd injury, and today was no exception. His body ached all over. He some cuts and scrapes on hims arms and the side of his face could feel most definitely had a bruise on it, given how sore it felt. The most noticeable thing about today was how much it hurt to move his right arm. At a glance one would assume he had gotten into a fight with someone, but any one who knew Ryou would know that he usually avoided fights all together so this was rather odd. He stumbled out of the ally to get his barrings on exactly where he was. Looked up at the street signs,

"Okay." He thought "At least I'm not to far from home."

He began to slowly make his way back home. All he wanted to do was lie down on his couch and nap. He felt like he had been up all night. He had momentarily stopped and was leaning against a wall when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Bakura? Are you alright." Yugi asked running to his friends aid.

He noticed his friend was all bruised and battered and was holding his right arm close to his body

"Are you being bullied, it's alright you can tell me." He told his friend helping him walk home.

Ryou shook his head "Nothing like that, I guess I must have just angered the wrong people, really I'm fine." He gave a slight smile hoping to put Yugi's mind at ease.

Yugi shook his head "It's not fine, look at you your injured." He said.

"I'll be alright, besides weren't you meeting Tea at the park today?" He asked"

"That doesn't matter if she were here she would want to help you too." Yugi told him

"I suppose you are right." He winced a little as he tried to move his right arm.

A few hours later, after getting Ryou's injuries checked out and they were sitting in Ryou's apartment his right arm in a sling. It wasn't a serious fracture, it didn't even need to even be operated on. It was more of a serious sprain then a fracture. He just had to keep from using it for a few days.

Ryou sat in the corner of his couch sipping some tea with Yugi and Tea (who had joined them after Yugi told her what happened when he didn't show up at the park)

"Feeling any better Bakura?" Tea asked

"Much better actually, well aside from my arm anyway" He put his tea cup down "You really don't need to stay, go on and enjoy your date." He told them, Tea and Yugi looked at each other faces going pink

"It-it wasn't a date, nothing like that come on we were just gonna go hang out at the pool being that it's such a nice day out." Yugi quickly said speaking faster the then normally did.

Ryou just laughed "Alright if that's what you say either way I'll see you later." Y

Yugi nodded "Alright we'll stop by later to see how you are doing."

They both left and waved good bye. The door closed and all was quiet for a moment." _Alright now that they are gone, would you stop ignoring me_." Came a voice " _Honestly, you mortals have such weak and fragile bodies_." The voice said. Obviously talking about Ryous injuries

Ryou shook his head "Shut up and leave me alone, why won't you go away?" He asked just wanting the voice to leave him alone.

This wasn't the first time the voice had spoken to him, he had tried to ignore it but it never worked, it just taunted, teased and tormented him.

" _Because I need you, well more appropriately I need your body_." The voice replied " _Besides I am you, or rather a you from over 3000 years ago anyways._ " The voice laughed menacingly _"You are nothing more then a puppet to me, a pawn in my there is nothing you can do about it. So long as you breathe you can't be rid of me I'll always come back no matter how far you toss me or where you leave me. You can_ _ **NEVER**_ _be rid of me._ "

The voice began to take shape though not in front of him it was more like this voice, this spirit was inside of him. The owner of the voice stepped out of his minds shadow, it looked like him only with more menacing eyes and wilder hair.

"Please." Ryou Begged "Leave me alone, go away. I don't want to help in your plan." He just wanted the nightmare to end.

" _Oh well, puppet you don't have much choice in that_." The spirit grinned evilly. " _Now let's see if we can get that puzzle from your pipsqueak friend shall we_."

Ryou let out a scream of pain, but it was cut short, it felt as if some had ripped him away from his own body only to have someone else take control.

An evil grin filled with malicious intent grew across his face.

" _Now that little nuisance is out of the way, time to track down that little friend of his_." He lifted up his Millennium ring as he left the apartment building. " _Now show me where the Puzzle is_."


End file.
